


Nightmares and Blue Pajamas

by NMartin



Series: Swan Queen [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wakes up in the middle of the night, with Regina clinging to her in her sleep. It seems that nightmares make the mayor appear in someone else’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waltzing around the room, Regina smiled widely at the man. The night was calm, the palace full of aristocrats that came to celebrate that she was finally choosing a suitor to marry. Her mother smiled at her with approval as the man she danced with was a prince from the southern lands. She had not chosen yet, she was still waiting for _him_ to appear. Hours passed, and she was almost unable to dance when his figure appeared through the door.

“What is the stable boy doing here?” she heard her mother question to her father, though she did not listen to them. Looking at the boy with happiness, Regina stood up and headed to the entranced and bowed at the newcomer. Hand on his, they slowly walked to the middle of the room. The other assistants wondered who the young noble was, but the queen knew. Standing up, she walked to an entrance in the back of the throne room and glanced at the guard. “I want that boy dead as soon as their dance ends.”

And so the guards complied. As soon as the music faded, the boy bowed to Regina and accompanied her to her throne, just to be taken away by some guards. “What—” the girl muttered, standing up and walking towards him. “What’s going on?”

“You stay here,” she heard her mother say, blue smoke wrapping around her wrist to pull her back. “No, let me go!” she shouted, the blue smoke surrounding her, taking her other wrist, wrapping around her waist, wrapping around her ankles, wrapping around her throat. “Mother, sto—” her voice broke, she could not breathe anymore. The room started shaking, her vision blurry and finally fading to black.

* * *

Emma woke up in the middle of the night. Opening her eyes and blinking a few times, she frowned at the sight of purple smoke all over the room, covering everything in sight. “What the—” she whispered, only to be stopped by someone rolling on the bed and wrapping their arm around her. “Hook?” she muttered, not exactly remembering having gone to sleep with the man the night before. It took her by surprise, but soon she was enchanted by the person sleeping next to her. Wearing a short, blue silk nightgown, Regina muttered in her sleep.

“Please… can’t… breathe… Daniel…”

“Regina…?”

“Mother… please… don’t… I… love... him…”

“Regina, hey, wake up.” she whispered, rolling to her side. The other did not wake up, and actually moved closer to her. Not only Regina had her arm wrapped around her now, but also was clinging to her as if her life depended on it. Emma stared at her, surprised to see the brunette so terrified. Sighing, she pulled her closer and let her bury her face on her chest, wrapping her arm around her waist. Closing her eyes, she smiled. “Or keep sleeping, okay.” She did not raise her voice, not wanting to wake the other up. She couldn’t imagine what Regina would say, or how she would react. Not well, she was sure about it.

“Why… you ruin… everything....”

“Hmm?” Emma hummed, glancing at the woman.

“Always… kill… ones… love…”

“Always kill the ones you love?”

“Daniel… Robin… Emma…”

“Wait, what?!” her eyes shot open, a brow raised. “What do you mean with Emma?”

“I… love… her… you always… kill… her…”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Mother…”

“Hey,” Emma whispered, hand moving to run down the other’s side, then up again. She stared at the woman, who seemed to slowly calm down. Breathing in and out slowly, Regina slept with her ear on the woman’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. The blonde smiled. “You’re safe, you’re alright. Barely clothed and looking really hot, but safe. We’ll talk about you poofing in my bed at four in the morning.”

_And please don’t kill me if my hand suddenly moves to your butt, ma’am Mills._


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came, and it caught both women sleeping peacefully. The sound of Emma’s heart beating under her ear seemed to not just calm, but also protect the brunette that still clinged onto her from the nightmares she had been having. The night had been cold, the shared warmth of their bodies letting them sleep peacefully despite that it was freezing outside. Halloween was almost there, and outside there was a rush to put the decorations up in the stores and diners of town. Emma had her arms wrapped around Regina, hand on the woman’s back while the other rested on her bottom. At first the blonde had not been able to understand how Regina could wear such a thin pajama in autumn, then realized that she must have slept under a nice, warm duvet. Still, she fell asleep quickly after that, dreaming of Regina’s unwilling love confession.

And the lack of a nice, warm duvet was what woke the brunette at almost ten in the morning, brown eyes blinking a few times. She must have got uncovered somehow as she slept, maybe from rolling on the bed because of the nightmare she had had. But there was something that did not click, and it was the person sleeping next to her, the heartbeat she heard, the hand on her back, the hand on her— “Emma?” she whispered, looking up at the blonde and staring at her with confusion. How the hell had the blonde ended in her bedroom.

But that wasn’t her bedroom, she realized quickly. She was not sleeping in her comfortable king size bed, she was sleeping in an older, not so comfortable one. And smaller. The woman pulled back slightly, but the hands on her back did not let her. Frowning, she tried again, slowly. Pulling back and back, she rolled on the bed— accidentally dragging Emma on top of her. “Emma, no.” she whispered, feeling the other be the one who got comfortable. The blonde buried her face on her chest, hands still under her. The one on her ass was now pressed tighter against it, and a few moments later Emma was indiscreetly and unknowingly squeezing her buttcheek. She inhaled sharply, feeling the morning arousement she felt sometimes appear. “Oh hell no.” she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

_You can do this, Regina. Just push her away. It’s easy, you only have to gently push that oh, so athletic body of hers away... Nothing rough, just a gentle push so she rolls on the bed and to her side. Why does her hair smell like flowers? I'm sure that she has stolen the shampoo from idiot number one. It's... Kinda nice, actually. But you’re so heavy, Emma. You sleepy head, are you drooling on me? Ugh, gross. I should tell you I love you someday. But I just can’t, Emma. I’m so scared. Just like the nightmare I just had, if I ever said anything it would get ruined. I just know it. I should stop thinking about this… and get up. I should get up. I should go downstairs and sneak out before someone sees me. But…_

She smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma, smiling and letting out a sigh. She inhaled deeply, the scent of flowers of the woman’s hair intoxicating and the touch of her hands trapped under her body now calming. She closed her eyes, breathing in and out softly, slowly drifting to sleep.

_I’m just gonna pretend I did not wake up._


	3. Chapter 3

It was time to face the consequences, Regina thought when she felt Emma move in her arms. Looking down, the woman’s eyes met green ones. “Hey.” she whispered, seeing how the blonde’s face turned from a calm one to one full of confusion— though it soon turned into panic.

“Regina!” she exclaimed, pulling back and rolling on the bed to free the other. She felt her cheeks go red, her eyes set on the other’s as she stumbled on her words. “Hey, shit. Did I— Did I hurt you?” she questioned, shaking her head and then gazing at the other as she stood up. “I’m sorry I did not mean to roll on top of y—”

“It’s alright.” she was cut off by the other, who sat down on the bed and covered herself with the sheet. “How did I get here?”

“I don’t know. You simply appeared on my bed and started cuddling me.”

“That is not true!” Regina whined, more offended by the suggestion that she had been cuddling the blonde than that she had been the one who had appeared on the woman’s bed. Emma smiled and then moved back to the bed, sitting on it and shrugging.

“You had a nightmare.”

“I did?” the woman faked ignorance, not knowing what Emma knew. If she remembered properly, she had said she loved the blonde— but had she said that out loud? It was probable. She used to talk in dreams, she had found out when Henry was a child and one night, after having a nightmare and going to her room, found her saying Daniel’s name again and again. She sighed. “Well, I’m sure it was nothing important.”

“You said you loved me.” Emma spoke firmly, blurting the words out before going back to stumbling with them. She nervously stood up again, walking up and down the room for a few seconds. “I mean, you were talking to your mother I think. And you said you loved Daniel, and Robin, and me, and I— Is that true? Do you love me?” she questioned, crossing her arms.

“You’re my best friend.” Regina stood up and walked to the closet, opening it to start a search for any clothes her size Emma could have. A hand slammed the door shut, the savior’s green eyes on her.

“That is not a no.”

“Just forget it.” the mayor whispered.

“No. I want to know.” Emma insisted, taking a step forward, then another. Regina answered by walking backwards, trying to put some space between them, knowing that distance has been the reason she has always been able to get over her feelings. “I deserve to know.”

“Why? So you can laugh at me?”

“No, because I love you.”

The words came out as just a whisper, then silence fell on the room. Downstairs there was the sound of Snow starting to prepare breakfast, but none of them cared. Only dressed with her thin pajamas, Regina felt extremely exposed, and only managed to keep talking in whispers. “What?!”

“I fucking love you, goddamnit.” Emma sighed and gave a small punch to the closet door before taking a last step, trapping Regina against the wall. “I’ve been in love with you from the moment I met you, but of course you either hated me or were dating a jerk, so I’ve basically been waiting to tell you for four years and I’m just so done with it.” she explained briefly, hands against the wall on both sides of the brunette’s body before she leaned and kissed her roughly.

Regina didn’t pull back— not because she couldn’t, but because she didn’t want to.


End file.
